jungle_thickfandomcom-20200214-history
Small Mouse
Small Mouse is a resident of Jungle Thick. She has since passed on after consuming a piece of chocolate offered by Milk Ape, returning from Jungle Heaven back down to Jungle Thick. Early Life Before moving to Jungle Thick, Mouse held the rank of Corporal in the US Army. She reportedly served in the Vietnam War from December 1967 to April 1971. She never saw combat before getting lost in the jungle of South Vietnam, and never was able to make contact with her superior officers again, so on official record she is marked as dead, as it is assumed that if the Viet Cong didn't get to her, the tigers did. However, she instead ended up in the part of the jungle under Milk Ape's protection, Jungle Thick. Enter The Jungle *Small Mouse's first action in Jungle Thick was to construct a giant banana for Milk Ape as thanks for welcoming her. *Small Mouse stumbled across Sans Undertale in the jungle in the past, who offered her a blunt. It is unknown what became of this blunt, but after this altercation she has hinted that Sans is at fault for the very existence of lactose as well as her "eternal enemy". *Small Mouse along with Plush Monkey chewed off most of Seymour Skinner's skin, mistaking it for cheese. Journey To Jungle Thin When Small Mouse was alive, she went on a perilous journey assisting in Baboon Jomes' return to Jungle Thick, despite the fact that she stumbled along this journey just looking for cheese. She entered the same portal Clobbah did, with a string tied to her so she wouldn't lose her way(as she tends to). She followed the trail of Clobbah, Goo Ape, Wood Ape, and Soy Monkey until they met by her crashing into the group. The group snuck up on Chocolate Monkey just before Jomes was about to be shot, when Small Mouse mistook CM's ammo for cheese, stealing and chomping it. After Clobbah, Goo Ape, Wood Ape and Soy Monkey killed Chocolate Monkey, she was sent back to Jungle Thick along with all her friends, landing in a pile of string. It is theorized by top jungle scientists that her string is what kept the gateway stable enough to be opened once more. Death and Post-Death Small Mouse died instantly after consuming a piece of chocolate offered by Milk Ape. Her soul rose up to Jungle Heaven, and was stopped at the gates by a man named Fizban the Fabulous, who told her: "Now is not your time to return to me. Take these wings and return to your friends." '' ''-Fizban the Fabulous She descended back to Jungle Thick wings and halo in tow, telling her friends that she knew what she had to do. The borders of reality were growing thin due to all the distortions around the Jungle, and had to go to the city to steal the "Business Gem" to fix this. Business Gem Heist Small Mouse has gathered a crew to steal the Business Gem, consisting of herself, Wombat, Chico, Math Monky, Seymour Skinner, Mon the Vulture, Berry Baboon, and Tree Rat. The Heist was cancelled after Mouse's bus tickets expired. It is unknown if the Heist will actually take place. It is unknown if this will cause irreparable damage to the fabric of reality or not, but this does not seem to be important to Mouse. Trivia *When alive, Small Mouse spoke with no capitals at all to represent her small voice. *After passing on, Small Mouse began to speak with Every First Letter Capitalized due to her angelic enlightenment. *Small Mouse is the only known member of Jungle Thick that can be poisoned (and killed instantly) by chocolate, as all mice can be. *Angel Mouse has an all-encompassing knowledge of the living world at the time of her death. *Small Mouse is EXTREMELY lactose intolerant. *Small Mouse has been sent a lifetime supply of lactose free cheese, which she almost immediately lost. *Small Mouse rarely spells cheese correctly.